


克罗地亚巧克力集锦最后一话26

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, 全员崩坏黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: （反社会萝卜设定——萝卜对布莱顿的时候那个笑，妈呀太变态了(*/ω＼*)）无恶不作萝卜；金盆洗手德扬；保级队爱夜蒲球员莫萨拉；暗中的大佬米尔纳沙漏，米萝卜；有暴力及色情描写，未成年请勿观看；AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 11





	克罗地亚巧克力集锦最后一话26

26

“操操操……”德扬这个时候启动卷帘门已经来不及了。

“不是就这样欢迎我吧？” 年轻人戴着宽边墨镜，一猫腰钻了进来，双手还揣在皮外套的兜里，说话的时候歪头噘嘴甚至还带着一点天真。

但德扬已经开始把身边可以当武器的东西往他身上扔过去——便利店收银台附近的一些东西，你知道，杂志、口香糖、避孕套什么的，毫无杀伤力——企图为自己的逃跑获得一点时间。

“谢啦，”年轻人顺手先接了一盒避孕套，然后又是一袋水果糖，他撕开包装吃了一粒，“不是很甜，德扬你要不要。”

“滚蛋。”已经跑出收银台的德扬头也不回。

“不要这么冷淡吧。”

扭打中他们挤进便利店狭小的员工休息室，德扬先发制人给了安迪一拳，可是安迪就像没有感觉似的，直接掏出枪指在德扬脑袋上，冻结了他接下来的行动。

“很痛的。”安迪抱怨着，给了德扬肋下一拳。这一拳让德扬感到自己五脏六腑都要炸开了一样，不得不佝偻倒地。

“真的有重要的事，我需要你的帮忙。”

疼得涕泪横流之间，德扬看到了安迪摘下墨镜后褐色的眼睛。

“你说你需要我干啥？”德扬觉得肋部还疼得很，但他现在已经80% 认命了。不然还能怎么样呢？任由这个什么都敢做的安迪把他以前做过的事捅出去吗？什么时候都没有现在让德扬懊悔自己以前还是非法移民的时候跟这个疯子安迪混一起。

“帮我看着这个人质啊，”安迪正忙着给自己刮胡子，他今天穿了一件灰色的帽衫和牛仔裤，蜷曲的头发有些蓬松，看起来最多二十出头，“别跟他说话，别让他见到你长什么样——不然我们就只能，”他笑嘻嘻地往自己脖子下方的空气划了一道，“供应饮食，解决他的新陈代谢，你没问题的。”

“那你呢？”德扬说话间嘶了几声，但对减轻身上的伤痛无益，“这家伙值多少钱？”

“今天米利约我出去玩，”已经背上背包的安迪朝他眨眨眼，把兜帽戴了起来，“值，很多钱，但是我更想和米利出去玩。”

“那你把他放了不行吗？”以前跟他待久了，德扬渐渐也能跟上他的思维频率。

“那样米利或许会少一个研究素材，万一他日后抓到我了呢，”安迪耸肩，“他一直在研究“高地杀手”，就是我，他甚至快发现我第一次干活的时间了。”

“所以这个米利究竟他妈是谁？”德扬预感到了一个很不好的答案，“你可不要说……”

“某个心理学教授，我去听讲座的时候认识的，”安迪学着鸽子叫了两声，“我问了他我的鸽子的问题，他很有兴趣，接着我们就开始约会啦，他人真的很好，而且他还在研究我。”

“……”德扬清了清嗓子，“如果他发现……”

“别以为我不知道你在想啥德扬，”安迪坐了过来，很友好地揽住他的肩膀，“不过建议你别尝试。还是你想自首？”

因为能揭晓这个答案的只有米利自己。

“不，”德扬正襟危坐，“我会做好这一天的保姆，但是，这是我帮你的最后一次，安迪，听懂了吗？以后别他妈来找我。”

“是啦是啦，”安迪声音里充满了故意的无奈和妥协，“你要过正常的生活嘛，好啦我出门了。”

“要命。”德扬在听到他下楼的声音以后，支撑着自己站起来，倒了杯水，又倒出几颗止痛片。

他们寄存人质的地方，居然在一条破旧的酒吧街上，楼下是酒吧的仓库，左边是个打牌的地方，右边刚好是个放高利贷的办公室。就是说，这里没谁是干净的，就算发现有什么异常，也不会费心思去管。

随意给自己弄了点早餐以后，德扬想到被绑在卫生间里的人，于是他走了过去。

安迪把他绑在一个医院常见的助力椅上，还算给予了适量的人道主义关怀，对方戴着头罩，德扬也不清楚他到底醒了没有。

“嘿，”德扬试探地说，“你早餐想吃什么，这里有豆子、面包、熏肉。”

对方动了动，“咖啡。”

“行吧，”德扬点点头，出于就职便利店的职业习惯，“稍等。”

煮咖啡的时候他打开电视，新闻频道并没有报道什么重要人物被绑架的消息，但只是普通人估计安迪也不屑于去干，他是疯，可他也爱钱。

“可能有点烫。”德扬把头罩往上扯开一些，露出了对方的胡子和嘴。他本来想试着让他自己喝，但是安迪把对方的手绑在椅子背后又整个铐在了坐便器的水箱下方。

“太苦？要加糖还是加奶？”对方喝了几口以后就摇头拒绝，德扬只好问，没有得到回应，他又说，“呃，放心吧，应该不会撕票的，该吃还得吃。”

“你又不是绑我的人，你说了算？”头罩下的语气居然还有些不屑。德扬听出了他自带的口音比自己刚来的时候还严重。

“我说了确实不算，”德扬老老实实承认，“我只是一个保姆，确保你今天好好在这儿待着，就这样。”

“奥斯维辛的厨子也可能觉得自己很清白。”对方却不打算跟他友好相处。

“喔，行吧，你说的也没错。”德扬一把把他的头罩拉回原处。

折腾了一个晚上，德扬决定给自己补个觉。

直到他听到有人叫他的声音，闷闷的，看了眼挂钟，发现自己睡了两个多小时。

“怎么了，想喝水吗？”睡觉以后，德扬的精神好了一些，止痛药也起到了一些作用，“还是想尿尿？撇大条？”

“我的手，好像没有知觉了，”对方在头罩里说，“我这么被绑着很久了。”

“我看看。”德扬不是一个记仇的人，可他也不是傻瓜，发现水箱盖缺角的那一刻他就反应过来，可是对方已经用一只手臂狠狠地勒住了他的脖子。

“见鬼，”德扬骂了起来，“你搞屁啊。”

“快把我放了，”对方反而很镇静，“你不想颈动脉大出血而死吧。”

“那又怎么样，我也没有钥匙，”德扬差点喘不过气，“你想跑就把水箱带着，我不阻拦。”

对方一下把德扬摔到浴缸里，他感到尾巴骨生疼，被撞开的淋浴头不管不顾地到处喷水。

“见鬼，你是干嘛的，这么壮。”德扬还在浴缸里动弹不得，对方一下子把自己的头罩扯了下来，是个蓬蓬头。

“霍利屑，”德扬一看到他的长相就忍不住在内心狂骂安迪，“怎么是你？”

对方正是德扬主队的主力前锋莫萨拉，这赛季把他们从保级区的泥潭拉出来的最大功臣，就在这节骨眼儿上，安迪居然把他给绑架了，想什么呢！安迪，你这个苏格兰佬不是只看凯尔特人吗，有本事去绑流浪者的主教练啊！

德扬为自己不得已的助纣为虐而心情复杂。

莫萨拉还穿着之前出去夜蒲的破洞牛仔裤，为了方便把头罩和湿掉的T恤全都扔到一边，正光着膀子弯腰解掉其他的束缚，顺便还在研究怎么把铐在水箱上的右手解放出来。

“你不会真想把水箱给扛起来吧，这种老式的铸在一起你弄不破。”德扬躺在浴缸里说。

这话无疑激怒了暂时一筹莫展的前锋，他看了眼依旧还不能动弹的德扬，开始拉过绑自己的绳子来先对付他。

“嘿，你干什么！”莫萨拉直接拉住德扬的长腿，把他拽了过来，“我，我是你的球迷，是你球迷！”

莫萨拉的手劲却一点没松，好像要把德扬的脚踝捏断一样。

“我，我还决定保级成功的时候去纹你的名字。”德扬本身就是个不耐痛的人，说话间嗓音里都像要哭了似的。

“哦，”莫萨拉觉得好玩，拍了拍他的脸，“你打算纹在哪里？”

慢慢把德扬的T恤拉了起来，莫萨拉欣赏了一下他漂亮的肌肉和那上面的纹身，突然一下摁在被安迪袭击过已经发紫发黑的肋部，“我比较喜欢纹在这里。”

德扬一下子叫了出来，全身的冷汗和眼泪都不受控制得汹涌而出。莫萨拉却继续抚摸着他带着冷汗的身躯，慢慢从前胸到脊椎，再摸上靠在他肩膀上的头颅，“你觉得呢？”

疼得只能大口喘气的德扬无法回答，冷汗的蒸发使他浑身发冷，莫萨拉的触碰和身躯居然成了热源。他感到莫萨拉吹拂在耳边的热气变成了温热的唇舌，莫萨拉用自由的那只手把他带到自己的怀里，他们又一起坐回了那张助力椅上，被铐的那只手则开始揉弄他的屁股。

被碰触到生殖器的时候德扬忍不住发出了声音，他浑身上下还是很疼，脑子里更是一团糟，根本在无意识中就完成了一次勃起和高潮。

“你还好吗？”德扬听到莫萨拉在问他，同时开始吻他脸上的汗液和眼泪。德扬于是侧过脸，开始用嘴巴和舌头去主动地配合。

直到德扬被亲得有些气喘，他也分不清，此时他咧开嘴，究竟是缺氧，还是疼痛还是想笑。他感受到莫萨拉的手指已经进入了自己，他的大腿兴奋地颤抖，脚趾更是紧张地在地上蜷曲。

“你想要吗？”莫萨拉明知故问，但他就是想听眼前这个东欧男人用颤抖的声音对他说，是的，快来干我，快来操我。

莫萨拉如愿以偿，他的生殖器进入了德扬，无论是德扬温暖紧迫的肠道还是毫不掩饰的呻吟都让他喜欢，他不断向上耸动着结实的腰身，顶动以致德扬无法再发出更多的声音。

而德扬被困在莫萨拉的身上，莫萨拉的手臂只是虚扶着他，几乎没有依凭的四肢只能在空中颤抖而又落回到莫萨拉温暖的身躯上，被莫萨拉所控制，打开得更大。

“还想再来吗？”莫萨拉吻着他漂亮的腿窝，德扬会意。这次他们转移到了浴缸边上，德扬有些不好意思地面对着对方，把自己的长腿缠在了莫萨拉的腰上。

浴缸上方有用来放置杂物的金属架子，德扬抓住了上面的金属管件，不断地耸动着被莫萨拉握住的腰腹。他的脑子里都是快感爆炸的焰火，睫毛上都是积攒的泪水和汗珠，他猜自己大概是叫了或者没有叫，但他只顾低着头看着身下那双同样充满欲望的眼睛，直到对方开始啃咬他的胸部到嘴巴。

“还好吗？”德扬迷迷糊糊听到莫萨拉在他身边问，他感到有些烫的热水洒在自己背上，刚想动就被莫萨拉摁住，“别动，是淋浴，我们一团糟。”

“你想怎么办？”德扬叹了口气，爽过以后他得想想找个地方躲起来免得安迪找他报复。

“你能解开锁，”莫萨拉说，“放了我，我会让我的经纪人给点钱给他，放心，他是在某个酒吧绑的我，我不会报警。”

“是吗？”德扬问。

“你还要纹我的名字吗？”

“保级成功了再说。”

“你是因为能够保级才跟我干的吗？”莫萨拉第一次爆粗。

“你是因为要解锁，我们也差不多吧。”德扬第一次在嘴炮中占了上风，换来屁股上被打了一巴掌。

接下来的事情就简单了一点。莫萨拉没有影响联赛的状态，他们大概率保级成功了，而安迪跟米利约会很开心，所以也不太计较没有全额拿到赎金。

除了德扬，他被莫萨拉和经纪人直接捆起来带走。

再后来，经纪人把一封信交给了德扬和莫萨拉，上面只写了一句话：

别担心，我会好好照顾安迪。

至此，困扰警方多年的高地杀手也不再露面。

The End

“”


End file.
